marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man 2 (video game)
Iron Man 2 is a 2010 video game loosely based on the film of the same name. It was released on May 4, 2010, days after the film's international release and days before the film's domestic release. The game was published by Sega and developed by Sega Studios San Francisco (Xbox 360 & PlayStation 3), High Voltage Software (Wii & PlayStation Portable) and Gameloft (Wireless). The game features the voices of Don Cheadle and Samuel L. Jackson, reprising their roles from the movie, and Lamb of God recorded an exclusive song for the game, "Hit the Wall". Additionally, the game has an original story written by The Invincible Iron Man scribe Matt Fraction. This story is set after the plot of the movie, while the iPhone version sticks roughly to the movie's plot. Plot The game begins with Iron Man defending the Dataspine, an archived version of J.A.R.V.I.S., from attackers. However, an EMP bomb is dropped, disabling Iron Man. Three hours earlier, Tony Stark records a journal message about how he will have to defend the Dataspine. He mentions the Roxxon Energy Corporation, and how they tried to duplicate the Iron Man armour without success. Tony is then interrupted by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who says that there is trouble at Stark Archives. Back in the present, the power reserves in Iron Man's armour activate, and upon recovering, Iron Man learns that Roxxon is behind the attack. He grimly decides that he should destroy the Dataspine to keep Roxxon from getting the archives. Outside, Rhodey, in his War Machine armour, intercepts some Roxxon Dropships. Iron Man makes contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury, who informs him that separatists under the command of a General Shatalov have seized control of a Tesla facility. During Iron Man's escorting of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicopter forces, they are attacked by a battle platform called the Roxxon Armiger. After destroying it, Iron Man and War Machine head to a battlecruiser and destroy it, learning the Armiger was remote-controlled. They discover that Shatalov is working with the terrorist group Advanced Idea Mechanics to create the Crimson Dynamo suit for him. Upon learning that the suit is being developed at a power plant in Siberia, Fury mentions that he sent Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, to spy on the plant. Iron Man battles General Shatalov inside the Crimson Dynamo armor. At the plant, Shatalov makes contact with A.I.M.'s Kearson DeWitt, who tells Shatalov that there is a spy in his ranks and is displeased that he brought S.H.I.E.L.D. to their front door. Shatalov gives orders to prep the Crimson Dynamo armour and then informs his men that their connection with A.I.M. is now severed. Iron Man finds and protects Natasha from Shatalov's men. A S.H.I.E.L.D. transport is sent to their location, and Natasha is extracted while Iron Man and War Machine battle Shatalov in his Crimson Dynamo armor. The defeated Shatalov reveals that A.I.M. was behind the theft of J.A.R.V.I.S.' AI and planned to use it to create Ultimo. The team learns that Kearson DeWitt was behind the attack led by Shatalov and that he worked at Stark's Theoretical Weapons Division until Stark shut it down. Aside from Kearson working on the prototype to the Arc Reactor, Pepper Potts also reveals that he had a secret project called PROTEAN. Inside an A.I.M. base, Kearson uses his PROTEAN technology to merge with an enormous metal suit and become Ultimo. With the merge complete, Kearson has his men upgraded with PROTEAN implants. Arriving at the base, War Machine battles PROTEAN drones while Iron Man searches for Kearson. J.A.R.V.I.S. detects Ultimo shortly after the base is secured with help from S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier is attacked, and Iron Man protects it from Kearson's drones. When War Machine defeats an Arc Armiger dropped on the helicarrier, Iron Man decides to reprogram it. Using the reprogrammed Armiger, Iron Man and War Machine assault an A.I.M. base in Malaysia. When the giant Ultimo arrives, War Machine disables some of its arc reactors while Iron Man fights the Kearson/Ultimo within. Upon defeating the Kearson/Ultimo, Iron Man learns that the effects on Kearson are irreversible. War Machine finishes Ultimo off while the Helicarrier rams into it. Afterward, J.A.R.V.I.S. tells Stark to promise him never to let anyone gain access to his programming again. Cast * Don Cheadle - USAF War Machine / Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Samuel L. Jackson - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury * Eric Loomis - Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark * Meredith Monroe - Virginia "Pepper" Potts * Catherine Campion - Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Dimitri Diatchenko - Crimson Dynamo / Colonel General Valentin Shatalov * Andrew Chaikin - J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultimo * Doug Boyd - Kearson DeWitt Category:Video Games Category:Iron Man 2 Merchandise